


Midnight Calls

by Lrabbithole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Maggie Sawyer can’t stop calling Alex Danvers. The DEO agent doesn’t mind that at all





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

1.  
  
Maggie is not sure when she started looking for excuses to call Alex Danvers. The first time was innocent enough. Sure, she could have gone on her own to get information on the rogue alien that had attacked the president, and after the way Danvers had treated her at the crime scene she didn’t deserve much sympathy or help from her. But Maggie just wanted to show the agent that regular NCPD cops could do a good job too, even without all the money and fancy equipment the DEO had at its disposal.  
  
And OK, if she was completely honest Alex Danvers intrigued her. The Agent was so poised and focused that Maggie couldn’t help but want to find a little bit more, try to see what was hidden behind that professional exterior. The fact she was pretty attractive didn’t hurt either.  
  
She didn’t regret calling Alex. The Agent was much more relaxed this time around, and her bad cop act got them the information they needed. She wasn’t too happy about being left behind as soon as they got a lead, but the president's security was on the line so she gave the agent a pass. Besides, she could tell already that Alex was an act first think latter kind of person. Later, when she got the text saying they had captured the alien thanks to her help, she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Danvers hadn’t forgotten about her after all.  
  
2.  
  
The second call came almost naturally. There was an alien body in a dumpster so the DEO was probably on its way there anyway, she rationalized. And even if that wasn’t usually the kind of case the secret organization handled, she could use some of their knowledge and experience. The Science Division in the NCPD was still new and their resources limited, having a friend in an organization expert at dealing with Aliens was certainly a good advantage to have.  
  
Agent Danvers was there after a few minutes, and she didn’t disappoint. Her insight was on point, she offered to put her shiny DEO toys to good use, and even though Maggie didn’t care for the blonde superhero she seemed to always have trailing her, she didn’t regret the call.  
  
They certainly made a good team, and for once in her life Maggie felt she didn’t mind working with someone else. Alex respected her, she could tell from the way she spoke to her and how she always listened to what she had to say. And for Maggie that was invaluable.  
  
3\.    
  
As soon as the phone vibrated in her pocket Maggie started feeling giddy, and although the feeling wasn’t totally unwelcome she tried to stop it to no avail. As much as she enjoyed Danvers company, she knew getting feelings for someone you work with can lead to disaster. Plus there was the fact she had started dating someone she really liked recently, and it wasn’t fair to not give that relationship a chance just because she found the DEO Agent, that for all she knew was straight, extremely attractive.  
  
Of course, It was one thing to know all that and another matter entirely to get your feelings to listen to you. This was the first time she wasn’t the one calling, and she couldn’t help but get a glimmer of hope that maybe Alex enjoyed her company as much as she did. At the very least, she respected her enough to want to work in the field together, and that was already more than she could have hoped for when you look back at that first meeting at the airport when Alex was more than happy to send her away.  
  
4.  
  
Maggie doubted for a second. This was like the fourth time in a day she was ready to call Alex Danvers. She had a great tip, and going with Alex would certainly make it a lot more fun to infiltrate the clandestine alien fight club they were investigating. But a part of her tried to stop her, tried to tell her that she was getting in too deep too fast. It was a small part, and Maggie drowned it fast enough, but it was still there.  
  
She made the call anyway and keep ignoring that nagging feeling at the back of her mind that told her she was dressing up too much, and that doing her hair wasn’t really necessary. Standing outside the warehouse, waiting for Alex, nothing prepared her for the sight that would be Alex Danvers in a tight dress. Thank God she was good at appearing cool on the outside even if she wasn’t.  
  
Alex stammering was the cutest thing she’d seen in a long time, and that also helped her stay calm. To think that the badass agent she had seen go against flame throwing aliens without hesitation, could get that flustered from a simple compliment made her heart flutter. Alex confused her, on the few days they had known each other she hadn’t shared a single thing about her personal life and there was no sign on her part that she was other than straight, but then she would give her those shy looks and sideways smiles that gave Maggie hope.  
  
And it was that small glimmer of hope what made her grab Alex’s hand. Thankfully Alex didn’t question it, because Maggie didn’t really have any real reason to hold her hand other than the irrepressible need to do it. She knew it was a mistake as soon as she felt the warm of Alex’s fingers between her own, the most delicious mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.  
  
Maggie was sure nothing could come out of crushing on Alex Danvers. Because, yes, in that moment Maggie had to admit to herself that she was crushing, but she also had to remind herself that she couldn’t do anything about it. Maggie was dating someone, someone she was going to meet the next day for a night out together and that, Maggie suddenly realized, hadn’t been on her thoughts at all that day. She was also a Detective in a really specialized line of work, alien issues, that meant she would have to work with Alex in the future and having a romantic relationship between them that could easily crash and burn wouldn’t do them any good.  
  
5.  
  
Alex couldn’t stop the small smile on her lips every time she got a call from a certain detective. It was silly, she knew it, but it had been years since she had someone she connected as much as she did with Maggie, someone who was her friend and only hers.  
  
She loved Kara so much, she was her life, had been her life for a long time now. And even though she wouldn’t change her sister for a thing in the world, sometimes it was too much for her to know that she didn’t have anything outside of her or the DEO to look forward too. Hank was probably the second most important person in her life. He was her support and her voice of reason, but no matter how much he loved and looked up to him, he really couldn't do much to fill all those nights alone in her apartment.  
  
Winn had won her over and become a great friend. Video game nights were already one of her favorite nights of the week, only behind sisters night. He was a great friend, perfect to make you laugh at silly things, and even capable of telling her some harsh truths when necessary. But he was still Kara’s friend first and lately way too distracted with all the Kryptonians, and a certain Daxamite, that had made their way to National City.  
  
6.  
  
It had been a couple weeks since the night when they dismantled the Alien Fight Club and arrested Roulette. The same night Alex had tried to spend some more time with Detective Maggie Sawyer just to have her heart crushed. She didn’t realize it then, but her disappointment that night when Maggie couldn’t go with her for drinks, and mostly the reason why, opened Alex eyes.  
  
When she was asking her out, and now she knew that’s what she wanted to do even if then she tried to talk herself into believing it was only a friendship she was looking for, Alex never thought about the fact Maggie probably had a busy and interesting life outside of work. In just a couple days she had gotten so used to being Maggie’s first choice every time something alien related happened on National City, and to have her always ready to meet her when a new lead came up on a case, that she wasn’t really ready for her to say no.  
  
It was silly, really. You could easily tell Maggie was a natural flirt, and she had already made clear the fact she has a busy social life that first time they meet. Alex, had forgotten all that and really started to believe that what she had with the detective was something special, but the rejection that night was a clear reminder that no matter what Alex thought, she still wasn’t anything more than a good work partner.  
  
Because of that, Alex had decided to try to distance herself from the detective. They still worked together in several cases, and Alex’s heart still skipped a beat when she heard her phone ring and Maggie’s name flash on the screen. But she stopped thinking (hoping) that it meant anything to Maggie besides work. She stopped asking her to stay for a little while more at the DEO after a hard case, even if it hurt every time she watched her leave; and she bit her tongue a hundred times to prevent herself from inviting Maggie to have drinks, or coffee or lunch with her. After a while, she even started thinking her crush on Maggie was long gone, or at least that’s what she told herself.  
  
That’s why when the familiar sound of her ringtone woke her up on a Friday night, Alex didn’t expect the words she heard next to make her as happy as they did. “Hey Danvers, what about that round of drinks you owe me?”


End file.
